russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Third Eye’, ‘Enchanted Garden’, ‘Artista Academy’ lead TV5′s new primetime fare
TV5 continues to change the landscape of primetime viewing with three new programs that offer new and exciting perspectives on genres already popular with the viewing public is the No.1 television network. The Kapatid Network’s new shows, which will start airing July 28, offer ““something for everybody”, said TV5 president and COO Atty. Ray C. Espinosa, who led the launch party at the Elements at Centris events place in Quezon City on Tuesday. “The new line-up does not only set the bar higher for innovativeness and production values but it also reinforces TV5’s vision to become a formidable force in Philippine television as it continues to challenge repetitive programming standards,” Atty. Espinosa added. In a program hosted by Amy Perez and Gelli De Belen of the top-rated reality talk show, “'Face to Face'”, members of the media and other guests were treated to a detailed sneak preview of each show, not only from their respective trailers but also from the Kapatid stars involved who personally discussed their roles. Wednesday nights will never be the same again starting July 25 as the widely anticipated suspense series, “'Third Eye'” will have its maiden telecast. The series stars Lorna Tolentino, Eddie Garcia, Daniel Matsunaga, Victor Silayan, Clint Gabo, Jenny Miller and, in her first leading role, TV5 Princess Eula Caballero, who introduced the series with a Goth-inspired dance number. The series is inspired by characters based on Philippine folklore, mythology and pop culture. It will be directed by a revolving door of directors that include acclaimed horror filmmaker Topel Lee, music video specialist Robert Quebral and TV5 head writers Rahyan Carlos (“'Regal Shocker'”) and Benedict Mique (“'Sa Ngalan Ng Ina'”) in their TV directorial debuts. As crowd favorite “'Aksyon'” continues to the news program at 6:30PM timeslot to compete with “'TV Patrol'” and “'24 Oras'” and “'Wil Time Bigtime'” moves to its new 7:00PM timeslot last March 26, 2012, “'Enchanted Garden'”, the first of its kind eco-fantasya at the 9:30PM slot on weekdays. It boasts a powerhouse cast headed by Onemig Bondoc, Ruffa Gutierrez, Alice Dixson, Rufa Mae Quinto and Alex Gonzaga, the series also features Zoren Legaspi, Bb Gandanghari, Daniel Matsunaga, Martin Escudero, Edgar Allan Guzman, Gladys Reyes, Marita Zobel, Meg Imperial, Luz Valdez, Jim Pebangco and Tony Mabesa, most of whom were on hand to personally invite to invite everyone to watch the show. The unique, mystical drama directed by Joel Lamangan, Eric Quizon and Bb. Joyce Bernal, boasts not only of an all-star cast and first-rate production quality but will also call for our collective commitment to preserving the environment. Finally, the much-awaited “'Artista Academy'” will ring the bell for its first on-air classroom sessions as it livens the 9PM timeslot, also on weekdays. With P20 million in total prizes, the reality talent search is the biggest of its kind in local TV history. It will be hosted by seasoned actors Cesar Montano and Marvin Agustin, who both take pride in their humble beginnings just like the lucky 16 finalists who were selected out of more than 3,000 aspirants. “'Artista Academy'” is directed by acclaimed film and TV director Mac Alejandre, who is also the head of TV5 Talent Center. Aside from Cesar, Marvin and Direk Mac, also on hand to talk about “'Artista Academy'” were Asian Academy of Television Arts founder and CEO Wilma Galvante, as well as mentors Joel Lamangan, composer Louie Ocampo and choreographer Georcelle Dapat, who gave their own insights on what the AA scholars should expect from the their stint at the Academy. “No other program has offered such school-based learning and development from a real academy of television arts. It will truly be a life-changing experience for not just one but two lucky students who will emerge as Best Actor and Best Actress when the season is over,” said TV5 head of creative and entertainment production Perci Intalan. In addition to the three new shows, “'Wil Time Bigrime'” will also get its own share of welcome tweaks that include new contests and bigger prizes for home viewers and the studio audience alike.